Stars
by Vahkhiin
Summary: He thinks that she's made of stars.  Tony/Pepper


**A/N: **Something a little different again. I'm too much of a hopeless romantic for my own good...The story is set a month after Iron Man 2...Enjoy.

* * *

He thinks that she's made of stars.

That somewhere in the universe no matter what would ever happened she would always be there. She would always be that lingering feeling at the back of his mind towering over him like the sky. She would always be that breeze on a still night or that single snow flake that refused to melt on his glove. She would always be that touch of the morning or the touch of the sunset. She would always belong to his uncanny world of existence. She would always be a part of it no matter what.

And it's really funny when he thinks about it, when he realizes that he actually and really and sincerely loves her. Because a long time ago he always said he would never fall in love. That love was for fools, for people who needed to feel like they belonged somewhere. He always said he wouldn't need to belong to anybody, that he belonged to himself and that was all there was to it. But something changed when he became Iron Man. Those words that Yensin left him with kept him wondering, kept him questioning what he really wanted.

He wanted more than just one night stands, than just short flings. He wanted more than drunkard evenings or delirious parties filled with alcohol and women. He wanted something that could last forever, something that could be forever.

He wanted something to hold, to say I love you and really mean it. He wanted to be something better, to be something someone could trust, that someone could love. He wanted to sleep at night and wake up beside someone, the same someone until he died. He wanted someone to trust, to know that no matter what his heart would always be safe.

And it's funny because with her he always did. He just had to realise it. He just had to step on death's doorstep to understand, to see what's always been missing in his world.

He remembered when he kissed her, when he held her on that roof top, the ruins of several buildings long forgotten as he implored her. He wanted to give her everything, do anything and be anything for her. He wanted to bring the moon to her, to show her the heavens and give her every ounce of his happiness. He wanted her to be forever, to let her know that for her he'd step down his pedestal. That she was his Queen, that she was the only thing he'd let be above him. That for her he would be second, that for her he would always be him. The true him. The man that cherished and the man that committed. The man that could be trusted.

The man that could love.

"Tony," his thoughts haltered as he turned to the direction of the voice.

He watched as the familiar colonel stepped up beside him and he smiled briefly, offering a stern nod and a tip of his glass to gesture a simple greeting.

"You're missing a great party, man," the colonel said quietly. His tone was full of question and wonder.

"I needed to think," he replied, leaning a hand against the railing as he gazed to the stars.

"You're not having second thoughts right?"

He glanced startled at the colonel and muttered, "What...No, of course not...I was just thinking about everything that's happened."

"Good," the colonel muttered with a tone of relief. "I was beginning to think I had to put on the suit and punch the shit out of you."

He chuckled softly as he turned his gaze back to his glass. He sipped the water in it and as bland as it tasted, he really didn't seem to care. Tonight was something different; it marked the strange little calendar in his life. It marked a date where things would change, where things would become better for once.

"And I'm surprised you're not drinking," the colonel noted, "By now you're normally passed out somewhere."

He smiled warmly and glanced to the horizon watching the wave's crash against the sand bed.

"I suppose..." he glanced to his hand before he continued, "...times have changed. I've got more important stuff to worry about anyway."

"You've finally got some sense I see," the colonel muttered mindfully.

He stared at the stars again and thought of her. He wondered what she'd look like under the stars beside him. He wondered whether she would kiss him again, whether she would mind if they skipped the party and stood out here for the rest of the evening. It was funny when he thought about it because with any other woman he'd split the moment morning was around the corner. But with her he wanted more than that. He wanted to enjoy every moment with her. To watch the sunrise or watch the sunset. He wanted to enjoy the stars, to watch the sky and hope for a falling star so he could promise her his forever.

"Being with her changes my perspective on things," he explained softly, "It's like looking through a kaleidoscope. She makes me see things for more than what they are."

"She makes you a better man, Tony," the colonel noted softly, his rough hand tapping his shoulder twice before he turned, "I'm going back inside. Don't stay out here too long man, she'll be looking for you soon I'm sure."

"I think I've had enough of the stars," he mumbled as he glanced at the stars again, "I think I'll persuade her to retire the evening early."

He turned and paused when he caught her eyes.

"Looks like she was looking for you already," the colonel said softly and smiled to him. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"Thanks, Rhodey," he said hesitantly, "for words of wisdom."

"That's what friends are for," the colonel said briefly before he made his way toward the door.

He watched as the colonel gave her a kiss on the cheek before he bowed slightly and walked off.

She looked beautiful to him in her green silk dress, the tips just grazing across her knees. Her hair was scrambled but neatly tucked behind her shoulders and he didn't think she could get any more beautiful. He smiled warmly as she neared him and suddenly the world didn't matter anymore.

"It's very unlike you to miss the party," she noted, her tone was gentle and warm as he slipped his hand to rest on her lower back.

He smiled when she leaned against him and he pressed a soft gentle kiss at her temple.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded, holding her closer as he gazed to the stars again.

"I was just thinking," he said softly.

"That doesn't sound good," she murmured with a touch of sarcasm.

He chortled lightly and replied, "It's strange you know. I mean, a month ago I was ready to die and now I'm here-"

"And not dying anymore," she added.

He smiled warmly and nodded, leaning his head against hers as he glance to their intertwined fingers.

"You're strangely intimate tonight," she remarked.

"It's hard not to be when you're concerned, Miss Potts," he said graciously.

"Well, Mr Stark, I'm not quite sure how to take it."

"Take it as it comes, and let me tell you, I'm not sure what to make of it either," he explained softly, "I've never felt like this before."

She pulled back a little and glanced to him. "Feel like how?" she asked, touching his cheek and capturing his eyes.

He was startled to say the least. Her eyes captured him like the stars, like the sky, like forever and then he knew.

"Like nothing could ever be so perfect," he said softly almost in a near whisper.

"We're perfect?"

"No," he smiled and shook his head, "You are."

"Why? Because I run your company and schedule your life too?" she asked sarcastically.

"That may be a part of it, but no, Pep," he murmured, "You complete me and you make me feel better."

"You're not feeling well?" she asked suddenly and he noticed the concern edging across her face.

He shook his head sternly and held her a little tighter. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just...what I'm trying to say is that you make me want to be better, like I need too because you're perfect and I'm...not so perfect."

"Nobody is perfect, Tony," she said softly. "Everybody has flaws, even I do."

"You...nah," he murmured, "You're made of stars."

"Stars?"

"You're always glowing to me and even though I hardly see you in the day, you're always there at night."

He watched as her smile widen, as her expression softened. He really hadn't meant to say it quite like that or compare her to the stars so openly. But it felt right to say it and he really wanted her to know he was sincere and genuinely in feeling something far more than the universe when he thought of her.

"Tony," she whispered, "That's really..."

"And I love you, you know," he said softly, a warm smile curled against his lips as he implored her.

She looked lost for words and he really couldn't blame her. Because he was the infamous Tony Stark, the man that could never love. The man that never loved. But strangely enough for her he would. And that for her he would romance until the night breaks to dawn or dance with her until the day they died. He could stand in a room of a million people of a dozen or so women around him and no matter what he could never keep his eyes away from her. He could never stop staring at her, never stop loving her.

And for her he would give forever.

For her, he would love forever.

Because she was his star that would never stop shining.

* * *

_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

You and Me - Lifehouse


End file.
